Tu cuerpo
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Goku tiene curiosidad, ¿cómo es el cuerpo de Milk, y en qué si diferencia al de él? Tendrá que pedirle a su esposa un favor: que lo deje observarla. [Goku x Milk/Chichi / GoChi]


_"They say that we're out of control. And some say we're sinners. But don't let them ruin our beautiful rythms. 'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me. And look in my eyes. You are perfection. My only direction"._

_"Dicen que estamos fuera de control. Algunos dicen que somos pecadores. Pero no los dejes arruinar nuestros hermosos ritmos. Porque cuando te acercas y me dices que me amas. Y me miras a los ojos. Eres perfección. Mi única dirección"._

_-Sam Smith, Fire on Fire._

**Tu cuerpo**

* * *

Habían pasado ya algunos días, casi semanas, desde que el matrimonio entre Goku y Milk se había efectuado. Y aunque el joven aún se preguntaba cómo debía actuar en ciertas situaciones, y continuaba aprendiendo de las costumbres de las parejas, había algo en particular que llamaba su atención.

Él sabía bien, a esta edad de su vida, que existían actitudes que no debía adoptar, como el desvestirse y mostrarse desnudo ante el público; también entendía que no debía tocar a las mujeres en los genitales, y tampoco a los hombres. Ya había aprendido las principales diferencias entre hombres y mujeres. Ya no necesitaba de eso.

Notó, con su poco conocimiento en féminas, que ellas tenían pecho. Sí, después de convivir con el Maestro Roshi, se volvió consciente de que aquello no era un trasero, sino que el pecho de las mujeres iba abultado. También entendió por completo que las mujeres no tenían entre las piernas aquello que él sí.

Lo más extraño de todo esto de vivir junto a Milk era que había ocasiones en las mañanas en las que él se sentía… ¿cómo decirlo?, apretado. Además de que, cada vez más seguido, su corazón comenzaba a latirle con más fuerza con el solo hecho de verla. Se frecuentaba esto cuando la veía sonreír o con menos ropa, esto ocurría a la hora de dormir, que cambiaba sus vestidos por camisones delgados y sueltos.

Se preguntaba si eso había sido todo.

Efectivamente, disfrutaba de los inocentes besos que ella le robaba, o de los abrazos por la espalda, e incluso de las ocasiones en las que ella lo acompañaba a entrenar un rato, pero, ¿era todo?

Finalmente, su duda principal era: ¿cómo era su cuerpo? Porque había visto algunas cosas de las mujeres, como aquella ocasión en la que se despojó de las panties de Bulma, pero no lo había visto con detenimiento. Además de que, si lo pensaba bien, realmente no le interesaba ver a Bulma desnuda, y no es como si supiera qué hacer luego de ver a Milk de la misma forma, pero definitivamente quería verla. Quería descubrir las diferencias y semejanzas entre ellos.

— Oye, Milk— Se atrevió a decir una noche—. Entiendo que tu cuerpo es diferente al mío, ¿verdad?

Estaban en la recámara, a punto de irse a dormir. Goku, ya recostado sobre la cama, acostado sobre sus manos; Milk, saliendo del baño luego de haberse puesto su ropa para dormir.

Como de costumbre, ella llevaba un camisón color blanco, con tirantes delgados y que le quedaba por encima de la rodilla. Mientras que su esposo traía un pants deportivo y una camiseta blanca de resaque.

— Así es, Goku— Le dijo un poco sonrojada.

— ¿Puedo ver tu cuerpo?

Él no tenía ninguna doble intención; no había ni una pizca de perversión en sus palabras, de hecho, la inocencia las inundaba; sus ojos la miraron con total sinceridad.

Ella no esperaba una petición como esa. Por supuesto que se puso nerviosa: su corazón latía con más fuerza que nunca. Es decir, entendía la curiosidad de su marido. Ella también tenía, jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo y podía comprenderlo. La verdad, no lo diría en voz alta, pero ella también quería verlo… ¡igual que él, sin dobles intenciones! Es solo que… para ella, Goku era lo más bello que existía, y quería conocerlo en todo sentido.

— Ya que estamos casados, no creo que haya problema…— Respondió luego de haber pasados algunos segundos.

Goku se puso de pie y caminó a la dirección en la que estaba ella. Milk dio un brinquito, seguido por que su cara tomara un color un poco más intenso.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres— Le dijo él, mientras la sostenía por los hombros, con la intención de tranquilizarla. Ella temblaba.

— Pero sí quiero— Miraba hacia abajo, evitando la mirada ajena—. Desvísteme, Goku.

Con una delicadeza impropia de su forma tan tosca de ser, Goku deslizó los tirantes de la chica hacia los lados, haciendo que se resbalaran por sus brazos. Lamentablemente, el vestido no bajó más. Se detuvo en el pecho de la chica. Entonces él entendió, debía sacarlo por la cabeza.

Se agachó lento, y tomó las orillas del vestido. Observó que las piernas le temblaban. Seguía demasiado nerviosa. Tomó una de sus piernas y la elevó un poco. Besó su muslo tiernamente. Le dirigió la mirada y le sonrió. Logró transmitir su calma a ella, y ella le asintió, dándole a entender que continuara.

Elevó, finalmente, el vestido y se deshizo por completo de él. Delante de él pudo observar la figura de ella con más detalle, a pesar de que aún existía una prenda en la pelvis de ella que le impedía contemplarla por completo.

— Yo también quiero verte, Goku— Soltó con timidez.

Él se sorprendió. Vaya, cierto, estaba siendo muy egoísta. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

— ¿Me ayudarías también?

Milk primero dio otro brinquito, acto seguido, comenzó por la camisa. Sus manos temblaban un poco, pero bastó que él le tomara la mano y entrelazara sus dedos con los de ella, para que, de nuevo, se llenara de confianza.

Igualmente, y con facilidad, lo despojó de su camiseta. Se agachó y con bastante más lentitud, bajó el pantalón ajeno. Sin intenciones de más, se puso de pie. Ella era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, mientras que él la analizaba de pies a cabeza.

Sin preguntar, se acercó más a ella. La cargó, permitiéndole a ella enroscar sus piernas en la cintura de él. Se unieron en un tierno y sencillo abrazo. Él caminó y la depositó en la cama detrás de ellos.

La sutileza desbordaba en sus movimientos. El muchacho tomó la última prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de ella, y la desprendió de la misma. La chica permitió que él elevara sus piernas, para finalmente arrojar a algún otro lado la ropa interior. Luego, se deshizo de la suya.

Ambos habían quedado por completo desnudos.

Goku permaneció de pie, mientras que ella aún no se levantaba de la cama. Pudo observarla y, por un momento, a él le pareció que estaba viendo lo más hermoso del mundo.

Le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó. Se levantó y ambos quedaron de pie, frente a frente. Goku dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Se examinaron mutuamente, notando las diferencias entre sus cuerpos.

— ¿Entonces…? — Dijo ella, en un intento de formar una conversación. El silencio comenzaba a incomodarle, le apenaba tener la mirada de Goku recorriéndola por completo.

Él fue acercándose de a poco. Tomó su mano con lentitud y, como hace un momento, volvió a entrelazar sus dedos a los de ella. Fijó su vista en el rostro ajeno. Al apenas hacerlo, ella apartó la mirada, pero Goku la tomó por la barbilla, se agachó un poco para estar a su altura y la obligó a volver a verlo.

— ¿Qué…?

Goku unió sus labios a los de ella. Como ella había hecho ya en otras ocasiones. Había notado algo interesante en Milk. Algo que le gustaba. En ocasiones era audaz, tomaba la iniciativa y era ella la primera en demostrar su cariño; en otras, su rostro se ponía rojo y no quería verlo. Debía admitir, ambas facetas le gustaban, ambas a su manera.

Ella permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Notó la mano de Goku, que antes sostenía su barbilla, ahora acariciar su nuca. La juntó más a él, profundizando el beso. Milk cerró los ojos y se destensó.

Sus labios se separaron, pero sus frentes se chocaron. Goku desdobló sus rodillas, regresando a su altura normal.

— ¿Puedo? — Preguntó, señalando su cuerpo.

— ¿Qu… qué cosa? — No entendía muy bien.

— Tocar tu cuerpo— Como siempre, lo decía con inocencia.

Milk solo asintió.

Comenzó por observar su cuello. Gracias a él se dio cuenta de un detalle que no había observado antes: la piel de Milk era tan pálida. Le agradaba eso. Colocó sus labios en la zona y la besó. Escuchó un gemido muy leve.

— Perdón, ¿está mal eso?

— No, Goku… adelante.

Continuó con su recorrido hasta llegar a sus hombros. Eran suaves, mucho más suaves que su propia piel. ¿Por qué ella era tan tersa? Tampoco lo sabía, pero igualmente, le gustaba.

Entonces, antes de continuar bajando, decidió apartarse. Sabía lo que seguía después. ¿Cómo había oído que se llamaban? ¡Ah, sí!, pechos. Los pechos. De niño no lo entendía, no sabía por qué Bulma tenía, ni cuál era su función, pero a diferencia de los de sus amigas, los de Milk le llamaban la atención.

Se alejó lo suficiente para poder verlos, aunque no demasiado. Acercó su mano y envolvió uno en su palma. De nuevo, alcanzó a escuchar un gemido bastante bajo.

— No tienes por qué contenerte— Elevó su mirada.

El estar de pie, agachándose, comenzaba a hacérsele incómodo. Tal vez, Milk también estaba incómoda, solo estaba ahí parada.

— Si quieres puedes acostarte en la cama— Le ofreció.

— Ah, sí…

Accedió. Se recostó. No se dejó caer, fue despacio. Él no dejó de observar cada movimiento.

Cuando creyó que ella ya se había terminado de acomodar, dejó caer sus rodillas a los costados de donde ella estaba, y se tendió por encima de ella. Quedó a la altura de donde se quedó.

Volvió a tocarla, solo que esta vez más en el centro. Con bastante precaución, pellizcó un poco su pezón. Obtuvo una reacción positiva. Ella gimió con más fuerza que antes. ¡Le había gustado!, ¿no?

Usó sus labios. Con extremo cuidado, comenzó por lamer un poco la zona en donde su piel se volvía más obscura. Después, con intención de saciar su curiosidad, utilizó sus dientes. De nuevo, una respuesta afirmativa.

Le había gustado mucho esa zona de ella.

Pero debía continuar.

Sin saber muy bien qué es lo que hacía, recorrió el abdomen de la joven con su lengua, en un movimiento descendente, hasta haber llegado a la pelvis.

Igual que con los pechos, se echó hacia atrás, para poder analizar visualmente. Ya entendía bien que las mujeres eran diferentes, especialmente en ese lugar, aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de observar a detalle.

Se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella era muy distinta a él en ese lugar. Utilizó sus dedos para inspeccionar, dando con un punto en el que, cada vez que tocaba, ella se retorcía de placer. Cubría con su mano su boca, pero sus gemidos eran evidentes.

— Te dije que no tienes que contenerte— Insistió—. Me gusta escucharte.

Bastó con ese comentario para que ella dejase de cubrirse y dejar salir todo lo que necesitase.

Ya con lo que llevaba recorrido, se dio cuenta de que a ella le gustaba cuando él usaba su boca. Seguro aquí sería igual. Por supuesto, él no lo sabía, pero lo que ahora lamía era el clítoris de la chica.

— Go… Goku…

Diablos, eso le había gustado mucho.

¿Para que ella dijera su nombre debía hacerla sentir bien? Bueno, entonces seguiría haciéndola sentir bien, ya que a él le gustaba cómo se escuchaba su nombre de su boca… en esta situación.

— Goku…— Dijo de nuevo— Espera… yo también quiero hacerte sentir bien…

Él no lo entendía. Ya estaba sintiéndose bastante bien con solo hacer eso. ¿Ella podía hacerlo sentir mejor?

Se separó de ella y, sin necesidad de decir nada, él se recostó a un lado, indicándole que ahora ella podría estar arriba.

Ella no se detuvo tanto como él. No tenía experiencia, en lo absoluto, pero conocía un poco mejor lo que debía de hacer a lo que él sabía. Tampoco era demasiado, pero podía concluir que, si le hacía sentir bien lo que él le hacía en _ese lugar_, ella podría hacer lo mismo en el _lugar _de él.

Así que se puso manos a la obra. Para su sorpresa, el pene de su esposo ya estaba bastante hinchado y erecto. No conocía sobre el tema, pero eso era buena señal, ¿no?

Con sus manos, conteniendo sus nervios, lo tomó. Hasta ese momento, Goku permaneció mirándola. Se recargaba sobre sus codos para poder asomarse, ya que él estaba completamente recostado. Sin embargo, cuando ella introdujo el miembro en su boca, y comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, él no pudo sostenerse más. Se dejó caer en la cama, e igual que ella, no podía controlar los sonidos prominentes de su garganta.

No podía decir nada, y aunque pudiera, no sabría qué decir. Esa era una sensación completamente nueva, una que le gustaba bastante. Con que a eso se refería con que lo haría sentir bien. ¡Esto era mucho más que eso!

Pero, de pronto, ella simplemente se detuvo.

— P… ¿pasa algo? — Dijo entrecortadamente el chico.

Ella se sentó por encima de los muslos del muchacho.

— Goku… no sé muy bien qué se tiene que hacer, pero…

Usó sus dos dedos del centro para encontrar la entrada de su vagina, y ella misma se penetró.

— Sé que…— Daba pequeños gemidos— debo prepararme para ti…

Movió sus dedos de atrás hacia adelante. Él no hizo más que observarla, no sabía qué hacer, pero eso parecía interesante. ¿Debía hacerlo ella, o podía hacerlo él?

— Espera, Milk.

Se sentó, sin quitarla de encima de él. Tomó la mano de ella y la jaló, haciendo que sus dedos salieran. Él miró sus propios dedos, luego de analizarlo, imitó lo que ella hacía hasta hace un momento.

¿Qué era eso?

_¿Qué?_

Estaba húmedo, cálido y apretado.

Le gustaba… mucho.

Siguiendo lo que ella hacía hasta hace un momento, movió sus dedos con lentitud. De a poco, fue aumentando la velocidad. A ella parecía gustarle también, así que continuó. Goku parecía estar conforme con eso, pero ella entendía que eso no era lo único a lo que se podía llegar.

Antes de que fuera más lejos con solo sus manos, ella le pidió que saliera. Él obedeció. ¿Estaba molesta?, ¿estuvo mal lo que hizo? No quería que eso se acabara, ojalá no se tratara de que hizo algo mal.

Lo empujó sin fuerza hacia atrás, solo para indicarle que se recostara. Se levantó en sus rodillas y se acercó a la pelvis de su esposo. Tomó con una mano el pene debajo de ella, y con la otra calculó en dónde se encontraba la entrada de su vagina.

El cerebro de Goku hizo _clic_. ¡Por eso eran distintos!, porque eran como un… ¿cómo se llamaba? Ese juego que vio alguna vez a Launch jugar en sus ratos libres… ¡Rompecabezas! Las piezas encajaban a la perfección unas con otras.

Aunque no todas las piezas encajaban con todas. Pensó, quizá, con las personas era igual. No todas las personas encajaban con otras, quizá por eso jamás le interesó Bulma o Launch, porque él era una pieza que encajaría con Milk.

Ella descendió con un poco de rapidez. Estaba segura de que, si lo hacía lento, le dolería. No era lo mismo un par de dedos a el miembro de Goku que, añadía, tenía un tamaño bastante formidable.

Y aunque el dolor inicial fue inevitable, con la preparación que su esposo le ayudó a realizar, había sido un poco más sencillo de lo que creyó. Apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él, para poder impulsarse hacia arriba, y dejarse caer de nuevo.

Goku no se había movido. ¡Eso le había gustado mucho más! La dejó hacerlo un par de veces más, estaba bastante embelesado viéndola desde abajo. De pronto, él se reincorporó, de manera que quedaron ambos sentados. La abrazó, y él la ayudó a elevarse y bajar. Sintió que la espalda de Milk estaba cubierta por sudor. Le agradó la sensación, y la afirmó más a su cuerpo, provocando que los pechos de ella se pegaran a su cuerpo.

Él elevó la mirada que, hasta ese momento, mantenía baja, y la vio a ella, con la cabeza hacia arriba, aunque con los ojos cerrados. Dejó de abrazarla un momento, para tomar su rostro entre sus manos. La besó. Una vez que tuvo su atención en él, volvió a abrazarla, continuando con sus movimientos anteriores.

Ella también lo abrazó, y se aferró a su espalda. Su respiración era agitada, y el estar besándolo, solo le dificultaba más el tomar aire. No le importó, no se detendría.

Él notó esto, y pensó en que lo mejor sería dejarla respirar, así que dejó de besar sus labios para hacerlo en su cuello y hombros, dejando más de una marca en el camino.

_Splash_.

Goku sintió una electricidad recorrerle la espalda. Había expulsado un líquido, del que él desconocía su propósito. Lo único que supo fue que, luego de haberlo hecho, se sintió mejor que nunca.

Una sensación de satisfacción y cansancio fue la que ahora lo invadió.

— Goku…

Escuchó a ella y dejó de apretarla contra él, para dejarla levantarse. Ella le hizo salir de su interior, y se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba exhausta. Él también se recostó. Quedaron mirando al techo durante unos minutos, sin poder decir nada.

— Te amo, Goku— Dijo ella, de repente.

¿Qué era el amor?, porque ella ya le había dicho amarlo en repetidas ocasiones, y no terminaba por entenderlo.

Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, lo que le hacía sentir Milk, era algo que nadie le había hecho sentir.

Algo especial.

Algo nuevo.

¿Era eso, amor?

— Te amo, Milk.

Se arriesgaría. ¡Todo indicaba que lo que sentía por ella era amor!

Uno muy interesante.

* * *

_Me costó mucho escribir esto, pero quise hacerlo. Lo escribí a manera de remake de un fanfic que escribí hace años, pero que era horrible. Realmente intenté, pero no terminó de gustarme. Traté de plasmar su pureza, incluso en momentos como estos. Mientras lo escribía escuchaba "Through it all" de Charlie Puth, y hoy que lo publico, me encuentro con Fire on fire de Sam Smith, creo que esa me hubiera ayudado más._

_De todos modos, muchas gracias._

_Ojalá haya sido de su agrado, y nos leemos._


End file.
